To Win the Heart of the Inu Queen
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: rated m for potential future content and implications. A strange illness is spreading across the land and all beings must put aside grudges and predjudice to save the world as they know it, including a certain silver haired inu noble and our favorite trouble magnet priestess
1. chapter 1

**Ok so I know I should be working on Fate's Decree or any of my others however I have not fixed my computer after Irma and everything and it is not connected to the internet so I am attempting to use this drabble/ fluff fic to see how I feel about posting via my phone only. Honestly I have been on a Tougaxkags kick and decided to see if there were any with Sesshomaru's mother, which there were none and I found it mildly upsetting. Anyway I think the old dog can learn a new trick or two, after all her son did . Hope you all enjoy. My formatting is not staying so i apologize in advance for the seeming lack of structure. it is apparently a shortcoming of the app that needs addressed.**

\--twthotiq--

Kagome sighed, finally allowing herself to relax as she watched the newly wedded couple taking off to start their lives together. She felt only a small pang in her heart as she watched her first love veritably glowing with happiness even though he tried to hide it with his typical surly attitude. She would never admit that she agreed to marry them solely so she could finally have some closure. Naraku was still out there somewhere, but there was only one shard left to gather. She had yet to inform Sango that she had every intention of allowing Kohaku to keep his shard until he was ready to remove it. Sango and Miroku were busy with their little girls, twins at that, so she would not bother them today. Today she was going to take a day to herself, one of the first she had taken in a long while, not since the well had closed on her eighteenth birthday a few months ago. Shippo was training with the other young fox demons this week, leaving her on her own for two more days. She grabbed her bow and arrows, hefting them to her shoulder and waving towards Kaede so the elderly woman knew she was heading out. She had no intention of going far. from the village.

A pulse of familiar demonic energy drew her attention upwards, Sesshomaru, the Western lord himself, along with his human ward Rin were descending to the clearing just outside of the village. Rin was growing into a fine young woman under the demon Lord's care.

Rin swung down from her two headed dragon mount, Ah-Un waving cheerily at Kagome before launching at her, hugging the older woman tightly before frowning, " Kagome-sama! You haven't changed a bit!" she said with a grin.

It was not exactly untrue. Her girlish form had filled out and her cheeks had lost the childish roundness. However beyond that she had not aged at all in the past couple of years. Sango had grown and filled out and small signs of the demon hunter hitting her early twenties were appearing, while Kagome looked essentially the same as she had when she first fell down the well.

The woman chuckled," I suppose you're right." She agreed, not having given it too much thought before. " So what brings you here? Shippo won't be back for a couple more days at the soonest. " she said.

Her question seemed to cause the younger woman to sigh sadly. " This Rin only wishes it were for pleasantries. We came to seek out your aid. There is a strange sickness in the animals and it has spread to some of the humans in the villages on the boarders of the Western lands." She said making Kagome furrow her brows in concern.

"Tell me about this sickness and I will see what I can do." She said, turning towards the village, bidding the noble pair to follow her.

Rin looked to her lord, who nodded as he followed the strangely pleasant scented human who had earned his respect. He was also relieved her presence seemed to encourage the other humans of the village to take better care with their hygiene, something his delicate sense of smell greatly appreciated. "The humans listed complaints of severe headaches and stomach illness, swimming vision and spasm g jerks of their muscles in the areas they had been wounded by the beasts. If it can go from animals to humans is there a concern of it traveling to demons as well?" the stoic lord questioned, apathetically listing the symptoms given and his concerns, though if one looked carefully his sincere concern for his people peeked from behind the distant mask he used.

"This Rin has also heard rumors those infected changed, becoming far angrier, drooling profusely as they displayed highly irritable behavior." She added, her expression clouding with concern as she took note of Kagome's stricken expression.

There was only a short list of illnesses it could be. She hurried to her humble hut, only pausing to hold the curtained entrance open for them before bolting to her futon and rolling it aside to reveal a hidden cache in the wooden floorboards. She opened it and began flipping through the collection of medical books she kept hidden there. Finding what she suspected she turned the book to the dog demon and pointed at the pictures," Do they show signs like this, or even this?" she asked, showing images of humans whose faces were contorted in angry grimaced of pain, rivulets of frothy drool streaming from the corners of their lips as their eyes held the haunted ravaged look of those driven mad by tortures only the mind of its victims could fathom.

At his confirmation her brows drew together and she muttered a curse he had never heard from the typically upbeat priestess before.

"I have a good idea of what it is, but where I am from, there are not many demons around to know if it a threat to them, but it is transmitted through saliva primarily. Once the host is dead and their mouth dries it should no longer be contagious. If we could find someone with an immunity to diseases we might be able to make a medicine of sorts to help, like something we had back home, however I have never made anything like it before. The bad news is once symptoms start showing, with in a couple weeks at most the one infected dies almost with out fail even in my home where medicine is incredibly advanced. The good news is, if we can manage to make the medicine and it is given to all creatures in the land the disease should drop to practically nothing or maybe even die out completely." She explained, carefully avoiding mentioning she was from the future without actually lying .

Sesshomaru arched his brow at the woman before turning away from her. " You will accompany this one to his mother's home. She is wise in dealing with affairs of both the living and the dead and has the resources to assist you in helping this one's people. You shall also be put in charge of seeking put the source of the problem so it might be eradicated and the sickness culled from my lands before it ruins them." He ordered coldly, distaste filling him at the idea of once again seeking his mother's assistance on behalf of humans. Though this time he wondered at how his ever distant mother would handle being ordered to allow a human in her sacred palace of the moon, never mind the order to work with one to save many of her kind.

Kagome blinked slowly, absorbing everything he said and needing a moment to process it all in a way that made it beyond her modern sensibilities and urge to scream at him for his misogynistic orders, as if he had the right!

"A please would not kill you, you know. " she muttered, tensing when he looked over his shoulder at her. " I mean I have no problem helping you but I have to wait for Shippo to come home. He would be upset for me to not be here when he comes back. Considering Sango and Miroku are busy with kids and Inuyasha just married Kikyo and went off on their honeymoon, he is going to need someone around, he is a fox after all and they need community to thrive." She demanded respectfully.

"Hn. This one shall retrieve the kit. Focus on your tasks and he will be delivered to you. It is best to keep him close to you until this issue is resolved." He conceded in his ever imperial way. Rin giggled at the man she viewed as her father and hero.

Kagome relaxed, relieved the fox who was in many ways her own child, would not be out and at risk to be infected.

"Would it be too much to request you suggest to others to suspend the training all together for a short while? Maybe even pass word to the villages as we pass them. I can make a list of symptoms for them to be wary of." She offered, wanting to save everyone as always.

A gruff,"Hn." Was the only response he gave but she smiled, assuming he would do so for his people if little other reason.

With a brief explanation to Kaede to pass along to the rest of her friends, she hurriedly packed all of her meager belongings and met the demon lord and his pup. She was set astride the two headed dragon with Rin and they were off at speeds that had the priestess's stomach churning uncomfortably.

With Herculean effort she kept down her breakfast through the initial physical shock of such high speed flight. Slowly she began to enjoy herself, growing bold enough to stretch her hands out to the sky.

Rin seemed delighted at Kagome's happiness and the women enjoyed the remaining few hours of their flight to the palace of the moon. Only when she felt the unwelcoming bristle of demonic energy from hundreds of beings did she begin to question the wisdom behind her scenario. Sesshomaru flared his youki in return did it reluctantly abate. However it did not stop fully, for Kagome felt their ill intents drilling at the back of her mind like a swarm of angry bees.

The demons moved out of sight sand she was less to plush chambers that spoke of wealth, taste, and femininity. Behind a paper wall sat a pristinely groomed woman in silhouette.

" Another human? You certainly share you site's interest pup. Now, For what reason have you finally come to visit your mother?" she said, her tone managing to sound bored all the while.

Kanpekinatsuki sighed, as if greatly put out and yet she found herself sniffing again, relieved the paper door hid the pink that momentarily glazed her eyes at the heavenly scent of the unknown human beside her son.

She was curious about his newest human companion, amd opened her fan, rising to come out from behind the screen to face her son who only came to her when he was in need of something.

True to form, he bluntly filled her in on everything, including the priestess's purpose and knowledge which had golden almond shaped eyes evaluating the little human with more interest.

Kagome frowned, wanting to glare at Sesshomaru for his rudeness but accepted this was not a turf she had any expirience with. She bowed briefly in a proper show of respect and the demoness chuckled, seeming amused," I was unaware humans could have any sense of manners unless properly raised by one of our own kind." she mused carelessly. She could see the woman's spirit in her strange blue eyes and wanted to test her temper.

Kagome turned her strange gaze on the woman, a hint of ozone,like lightening in a storm, tinging her light floral scent.

Sesshomaru sighed deciding he had served his part. " This one shall retrieve the kit as promised. Try to focus on the task at hand." he ordered, leaving and taking Rin with him.

"Well pup, as my son has forgotten all training I gave him, Kanpekinatsuki is my name. However if you wish you can call me Tsuki for convience sake."

Kagome blinked in surprise, not having expected any semblance of courtousy, even if it was offered in such a cold tone. Remembering herself she offered a proper introduction.

"So tell me little Kagome, how does a human woman learn to read? Are not even the average males incapable of basic letters and arithmatic?" she questioned in her blunt manner, enjoying the womans rapidly shifting emotions too much to bother worrying about the task they had been assigned by her demanding son just yet.

Kagome frowned at that, before a believable and technically honest answer came to her," I am a priestess, it is required to be knowledgable in many areas. I trained from a young age in all areas of education and medicine. " she explained.

Kanpekinatsuki tilted her head to the side slightly, reflecting her canine heritage. "Is that also why you are a virgin spinster? I frequently hear of holy women taking lovers." she commented, smiking slightly. as the sharp tang of ozone and cinnamin filled her nose, following the mood dampening scent of her sadness.

"Who has harmed your soul little one?" she asked, moving closer to the woman,golden eyes roaming over her, taking in every inch of her.

Kagome jumped, her cheeks flushing as she shook herself," I am fine. First loves rarely ever turn out to be a sure thing after all." she said defensively. She was honestly a little intimidated by the queen. The woman was beautiful, collected, powerful and seemed virtually impossible to ruffle. Realizing how her words sounded she grew flustered," I mean, I did not mean any disrespect. " she hurried to add.

The last thing she expected was a soft huff of laughter from her.

"Pup, you missunderstand things between my little Sesshomaru's father and myself. Our mating was norhing more than a continuation of my clan's noble line and an agreement that spared me being mated to a male who would demand more from me than what I care for. You see... Touga and I have... similar taste in bed partners. I was fond of him as a dear friend but he was not my mate, something I am still uncertain if my pup understands. " she said with a small smirk at the gaping shock on the littlw female's face. She crowded the raven haired woman and sniffed slightly, letting her demonic energy flow over the human, reveling in the small sting of the girl's holy powers heistantly pushing back.

She was seeing more and more appeal to this tiny woman. "You are more than human. I want to know more about you, everything about you actually. I adore solving mysteries you see. Even if I must devour you to do so." her voice warmed with emotion as she gripped the human's chin chuckling again at her wide eyed gaze, her body reacting instinctively to her pheromones while her mind still held the tinge of fear.

Slowly, giving her a chance to protest, she lowered her lips the short distance between them and claimed Kagome's soft pink lips. She tasted as divine as she smelled. This human would be hers. That was all there was to it. Grazing delicate fangs over her perfect bow shaped lips, she took advantage of her shock to bombard her senses further.

Kagome was beyond shocked, her traitorous body responded all on its own, a low, needy whimper escaping her as she leaned into the kiss. The was her first real kiss that was not made in a moment of life or death and it was with a woman!

Tsuki reached a clawed hand to slide through the raven locks of her little priestess, deepening the kiss until the shickt of the paper door sliding open caused the young priestess to jump away guiltily. Rin was there, frozen, staring at both women with wide brown eyes, her purpose forgotten as she processed what she just walwalked in on.

\--twthotiq--

 **ok well it is getting away from me and i might continue it as a drabble. points to whoever can guess the disease. Before anyone goes off of the deep end there are reasons for this. i will go into more depth if i continue this, but essentially, because females are so rare she had to be mated and continue her line. so touga who was a close friend that had proved himself in battle, earning his way up the demon rankings, agreed to a breeding match with her, though he took it a step further, offering a mating in name that would leave each of them free to subtly pursue their own interest. she is bisexual with a preference for females. i have a few ideas and though it is time consuming i suppose i can manage posting like this. but no promises on frequency. hope you all enjoy.**

 **Kanpekinatsuki perfect moon.**


	2. claims

Kagome could not hide the red glow of embarrassment from her cheeks, instead turning to feign fascination at the elaborate tapestries covering the walls.

Rin was flabbergasted to have stumbled upon such a sight. She had believed her adoptive grandmother had held nothing but disdain for humans, and here she was kissing Lady Kagome!

Tsuki did not seem to care that their kiss had been interrupted, if anything she was amused, running a pink tongue over her red lips to savor the lingering flavor of the innocent woman's lips. The scent of her little human's embarrassment was strangely alluring to her. "There was something you needed pup?" she questioned her son's shadow.

Struggling to remember why she entered and regretting it, the younger human flushed," This Rin was instructed to remind the lady mother that Lady Kagome has certain needs that need to be attended to regularly, like eating and resting." She finally managed.

The dog demons as could not stop a coy smirk on her lips at the little human's unfortunate wording, hearing Kagome's flustered squeak. " Inform this one's pup that she shall ensure the priestess wants for nothing the entire time she is within this one's care. She will be fully, attended to." She purred in answer, a predatory smirk in place.

At this Kagome groaned, shoulders slumping as she attempted to figure out just what it was about her and demons, especially canines apparently.

Rin nodded shooting the priestess a parting glance of both remorse and pity, but relieved she would not have to worry about the human being hurt.

They were left in silence, Kagome having no idea what to say to the noble woman.

The inukimi giggled slightly, " I suppose we can begin working on this project of my son's. What should you need to begin?" she asked, her lips curling in amusement as she watched the smaller woman latch onto the offered life line, rambling on about sterilized work places, precise tools, strange clothing that fully shielded one's body from exposure.

The woman was incredibly educated, possessing knowledge unavailable even in her own expansive libraries. Even had she not taken a personal interest in the little human, she would have found a way to convince her son to mate the delightful woman. Between her knowledge and the hints of compassion for those outside of her race she had already displayed, yes she would indeed be an asset to the lands.

"Where exactly was it you studied little miko?" she questioned light heartedly. She smiled watching the woman flush deeply, her hand going to her side. She gave a half laugh before sighing," I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you from across a great river and leave it at that?" she asked a little hopefully.

The dog demoness tittered her amusement," Only if you intend to take me across this great river of yours to see your homeland." She answered.

Kagome's face fell at that, all of her previous excitement draining away and leaving a sad young woman in its wake.

"My home is gone. It has been since my eighteenth birthday." She answered sadly," Edo is my home now, where the rest of my new family is." She continued her words painful but truth none the less.

Tsuki frowned, moving to Kagome's side and gracefully draping an arm over her shoulder. She pulled the small woman against her, into her lap as she made a low reassuring growl, one she had used for Sesshomaru when he was a young pup. Surprisingly the human woman responded readily to it, relaxing into the comfort without a second thought. Perhaps it was lucky for Tsuki to have been born a woman or else her current arousal might have scared off her skittish little virgin.

"This one is more than open to allowing you a place in this pack without demanding you give up your old one." She offered, deciding what role she was offering could be left unsaid for the time being until she had time to warm the girl up to the idea.

Kagome blinked, wide, trusting, crystalline eyes locked on the silver dog's face. The very idea of her having a place to call home that was not tinged with memories of her first heart break, and better still, a home with other demons Shippo could learn from… she nodded her head firmly at the offer, not wanting to hesitate lest the powerful demons as become offended or believe her non response a refusal.

The dowager lady of the west beamed with pleasure at Kagome's easy acceptance before giggling," so many lessons we must cover young one, not least of which is controlling those emotions of yours." She said with an affectionate smirk, leaning down to nuzzling into the human's throat.

The young priestess jumped, looking uneasily at the older female though she couldn't stop her cheeks from coloring. " What exactly do you think you're doing?!" she demanded in embarrassment.

"I must scent mark you, to announce to ball your new position. The little kit you sent my pup to fetch shall also be marked when he arrives." She answered," most demons rely heavily on scent above all else, and being part of a canine pack, there will be certain behaviors you will learn and adapt to, both giving and receiving. Young Rin would be very helpful I think, when you are able to get some time with her."

Once Kagome was able to relax she found she rather enjoyed the welcoming contact, something she was surely lacking in recent times. She and Sango had their sisterly time, but that time had become a rare occasion to indulge in with the birth of her twin daughters. Barring the time Shippo was home she rarely interacted in people in any way that wasn't duty driven. Even her friendship with Inuyasha was strained as of late though she hoped being the one to perform his and Kikyo's marriage might ease some of the tension. Even humans needed some physical interactions or they woulf be negatively affected by the isolation, especially someone as outgoing as she was.

She realized she had let her thoughts get away from her and felt her cheeks heating again," sorry, I am sure you have plenty of other stuff to do. I won't keep you any longer." She said, earning a huff from the dog.

"Pack is first and foremost. Now, lets find some moth and spider demons. They will be the most likely to have materials to meet your desires ." she said, rising really and setting Kagome to her feet as if she were a child. She paused, eying up Kagome's current clothes and tutted. " and to commission you something befitting your rank. I'll not have you prancing about in something below your station. " she announced leading the way to the castle tailors.


	3. connections

The way the dog demon spoke, Kagome expected to have a long ways to travel to find the tailors. So when Tsuki led her only just outside of the massive palace walls and carried her to the forest below the floating castle, she was a little bit off guard to be told it was the end of their journey.

At first, Kagome could only sense a faint demonic presence and could see nothing beyond the woods. Then the pair stepped through a barrier that tickled her holy powers for a moment and she was nearly overwhelmed by the sight of the bustling village. Silk producing demons of all kinds were there, some in humanoid form, some somewhere between and a few even in smaller versions of their true forms, all busily spinning, weaving, dying, or hawking their wares. As the lady mother was noticed they stopped to bow in greeting before retuning to their business that could not be put off.

Kagome could only marvel at how dreamlike and… normal this village felt to her. It was no different than a human village that specialized in similar profession and relied on trade. She wondered, not for the first time, if maybe there was a way to bridge this gap between demons and humans. Maybe if they could be brought to see they really weren't so different after all…

With a firm shake of her head she redirected herself to task. She was supposed to be finding someone who could weave the material she needed. Tsuki lead her to a shop and spoke to the owner, a butterfly demoness with gorgeous stained glass patterned wings. Her gaze lingered on Kagome but a moment before she was once more the professional, speaking directly to Tsuki who briefly described what the priestess needed before moving onto her next commission. She ordered an entire wardrobe of clothing for various occasions and traveling, doubting Kagome would understand the meaning behind the gift. All she would see was something lavish being presented to her, at least, that was the dog demon's hope.

She doubted the human was ready to fully accept what she was offering, the fact she had not rejected her company after her claiming a kiss was more than a little surprising in and of itself. Humans were not exactly renowned for their tolerance by any means.

But then again, if her suspicions were right this woman was no mere human. First of all even the most pleasant scented of humans did not appeal as she did. She was almost familiar though she could not remember anyone quite like her. Only time could put it in perspective. She watched with an indifferent mask but a sharp gaze as Solaria lead Kagome to her half sister Lunestria, a moth and butterfly demoness. The pair began rapidly taking her measurements and Tsuki was not above listening in to the pair's rapid conversation to learn her sizes for future reference. Tonight, while Kagome rested she would go back and imbue the material with her own demonic energy to act as an added layer of protection for the woman. Whether her little priestess realized it was a courting gift or not, the lady of the west would offer nothing less than perfection to her chosen intended.

Even as they shopped, she had her network gathering every bit of known or even speculated information about the strange woman. She watched the lovely blush creep across the maiden's face at the prodding of the insect demons and decided she liked that color. Approaching the pair she subtly informed them of her desire for something to remind her of the human's flush when they wove the fabric before stepping back regally to continue watching as they stripped her down and slid a sizing kimono in place to give them a reference for when she was with the lady mother. Once it was pinned and stitched in place, they left her barefoot another moment, this time positioning her body very specifically.

"Your pet understands simple commands, yes?" Solaria asked, looking to Tsuki. The woman did not get to respond as Kagome let out an impressive growl for a mortal," I am no one's pet. I am fully capable of speaking for myself and obeying instructions. I am neither deaf nor dumb and do not enjoy being treated as if I am simply because I am different than you." She said, her anger fading to confusion when her gaze jerked to Tsuki as a soft tinkling sound that Kagome finally placed as the dog's laughter filled the room.

The sisters glances to their typically distant dowager lady nervously, but the dog only smiled, shaking her head at the human woman. "Oh I just can not wait to present you to the council." She chirruped happily with a delicate clapping of her hands.

Lunestria glanced between them, keeping silent as she subtly readjusted the raven haired woman and began coating her with a sticky webbing that built up and around her body without sticking to her skin. Once it reached her neck she stopped, her sister carefully cutting the cocoon in half so they could get a mold of her body as well.

Kagome was a honestly relieved when they left. Her mind was whirring in too many directions and her new…. Friend seemed content to keep adding more spirals to an already chaotic internal debate for her. She sighed debating between sleep or progress, deciding to attempt some progress while they waited on the fabric they would be using.

"Is there a map I can see? And some blank paper?" she asked, unwilling to risk damaging what might end up being considered valuable heirlooms in her time. She was led to the library and Kagome gasped at the sheer volume of knowledge stored there.

'I will have plenty of time to look at all of this later, right now I have a task.' She reminded herself sternly, finding some unused scrolls and char sticks to draw with. Settling by the map she was provided she began to carefully recreate it on the scroll, the work painstaking, though did not seem to take as long as she had expected it to.

Tsuki cocked her head at an angle watching her little human. Next she went to her bag, pulling out spools of strings in a wide array of colors and grabbed one of the wax candles before she focused her attention on the dog demoness.

" show me where the most recent reports of the sickness are, and each seven day period I will change string color so we can map of the speed in which it is spreading as well as where it originated from. Hopefully anyway. Once we reach back to the first reports it will give us a direction to travel and maybe find our source." She explained, surprising the demoness with the wisdom of the sound strategy.

It explained the choice of charcoal for needed revisions and the portable, durable nature of the scroll made it where she could take it with them while they traveled. She was impressed, that's all there was to it. So far she had found no reason to regret her decision. They worked together, Tsuki demonstrating the lengths her vast network covered in a subtle display of power and capability.

Kagome's chart was both a blessing and a shock. It was one thing to hear reports, but to see how widespread an area it affected…. And how rapidly it was growing as well. Oddly, the human did not seem terribly upset.

"This is good, it's only hit a small section of this island, at least that we know of. As soon as my protective clothing is done I will need a sample to begin working on a cure. I found the compound for what we need, but now I will have to find equivalents from this area and hope we can make it just as effective. Maybe more… what if we try imbuing the vaccine with holy or demonic energies… maybe it will increase the potency enough to be effective! Maybe that's what we are missing back home!" she said, seeming lost in her ramblings, but excited never the less. Tsuki found the enigmatic woman endearing as ever and yet wanted that much more to solve the questions of what she truly was.

..twthoiq..

Kagome could only gape at the wardrobe the servant who greeted her in the morning presented to her. She had been given a permanent room adjoining to the lady of the west's in the family wing of the castle. She had been in heaven on the plush futon and slept like the dead until she felt the energy of the little monkey demoness entering her room.

"I am Oen. The lady mother assigned your care to me my lady. Please, allow this humble servant to dress you before breaking your fast." She said, her voice a soft, chanting lilt.

Kagome flushed at the monkey's words but nodded as she realized every bit of the traditional clothing she had been given were items she could not put on alone aside from the simple light sleeping kimonos and yukatas. She remembered a few festivals her mother and grandfather made sure she wore some of the heavier traditional layered clothing and wondered how she would be expected to move in it.

Apparently the dog demoness and the weaving demons figured it out. They gave her a collection of modified susoyoke and koshimaki that would wrap almost like undergarments of her time and much shorter than those used for traditional kimonos so it would not impede her movements.

She was dressed in a three layer kimono, warm enough for the weather without being too overbearing. The fabric was light and rippled like water, and it was only once she was tieing it together did she realize each layer had slits worked into give her greater mobility while the outer most layer was cleverly worked to fall back in place the minute she stopped moving, giving her a deceptively hindered appearance while in truth she had full mobility. The colors were all hues of silver and blue, pulling out the lighter hues of blue in her eyes and making them stand out against her pale skin and she barely felt the weight of the fabric even despite all of the layers. The large decorative obi Oen tied around her accentuated her tiny waist without disrupting the flow of the kimono or forcing her assets on display. It was an incredibly flattering and thoughtful gift, one she could not wait to thank the lady mother for.

She allowed the monkey to lead her to the gardens where Inukimi was waiting with another surprise.

"Shippo!" she cried out happily, rushing to the growing fox kit and wrapping him up in her arms.

Forgetting the powerful demons around him her squeezed Kagome back just as tightly. "I was worried when you weren't at home Mama." He murmured, nuzzling into her, inhaling her scent deeply to reassure himself the well had not made him an orphan once again. He frowned sniffing again before turning inquisitive green eyes on the dog demoness who merely smirked at him and held a single clawed finger to her lips for a moment before acting as if she had done nothing.

"Any way, Mama, school was cancelled because of the sickness even before lord Sesshomaru showed up. He caught up to me as I reached the village. I wasn't sure what to think when I found out." He explained. Kagome's eyes widened, reaching for the scroll and other tools she had made a kit of and put where most kept their money. Unrolling it, she had her little fox point out the areas they had found infected creatures and the time frame

"Well… dang it." She almost cursed to herself. It put the spread wider than she had originally assumed which meant she needed to work fast.

Grabbing a piece of toasted bread she turned from the table muttering a muffled," Got to get started!" before bolting towards her work room, leaving a nervous fox and an eagerly curious dog alone.

 **dun dun duuunn lol sorry, cliff hanger, but why not? lol hope you all are enjoying this, its become more than a drabble but ... yeah i have so many things i want to play with... anyway forgive slow updays i am transfering between stores so going to essentially get a new job, kid been sick and more. anyway, pmease leave reviews and tell me what you think. thank you to all of my followers on this journey into untested waters**

 **Susoyoke and koshimaki- traditional underskirt or petticoats for kimonos for women. Fun fact for the night… women did not actually wear underwear until Americans influenced their culture during a period I believe between the 40's through the 60's. Before then only men wore fundoshi, women just had the underskirts and kimono. When they worked in the fields they showed everything off from the waist down and didn't really feel ashamed until they were taught to hide their bodies.**


	4. conspiracies

It had been nearly four days since Kagome had begun her work. Tsuki was growing concerned because her human seemed so focused on her task she did not seem to be eating or resting unless prompted by herself of the young fox.

They had captured two simple tanukis, one infected and one who seemed to be immune to the illness. Of course the sentimental Kagome had named them, Kibo and Kyusai.

Salvation and Hope. The dog demoness shook her head as she carefully watched the priestess lift the infected beast from it's cage.

Kagome's expression was sorrowful as she placed a simple muzzle loosely on it's face before channeling her holy energy through the creature. At first it seemed like nothing was happening and then suddenly Kibo tensed, screeching in pain and thrashing against Kagome's grasp, sharp teeth getting uncomfortably close to her fragile, if gloved skin.

Tsuki acted on instincts, stepping closer with her demon speed and pulling the raging beast from her grasp and stuffing it in the cage before checking over her human.

Kagome was too upset at the creatures reaction to feel embarrassed at the dog's attention, her eyes filling with frustrated tears. " I could almost feel some progress and then it started attacking my energy and it hurt him." She blubbered, throwing her hands at her side.

While she hated Kagome being upset, she did find her reaction incredibly endearing." Is there anything I could do? " she offered, sliding her arms around the smaller female's waist and pulling her closer, hoping maybe to embarrass her into forgetting her reasoning for being upset or else entice her to another kiss. Either worked just fine for the silver dog.

Kagome's cheeks heated slowly as she looked up, azure eyes meeting impish golden and she jerked backwards, earning a tinkling laughter from her tormentor. While Tsuki had proven a good friend and ally to have, she also seemed to enjoy making her uncomfortable in a whole new plethora of ways.

" It's past time you ate. Your food is growing cold." She reprimanded her human sternly, though her gaze stayed soft." Certainly you do not always neglect yourself so?" she questioned the Raven haired beauty. Enjoying her reward of a deeper flush she almost did not catch the strange scent from Kagome's food once she uncovered it.

Red covered the demon's vision as she ripped the tray from her hands, startling Kagome in her haste to keep the human from sampling the tainted food. " You will only eat in my rooms from now on. Your kit is already in the habit as you've been leaving him to take his meals alone or with myself." She said a bit more harshly than she meant to. She was trying not to panic her, but didn't want her to consume the tainted food.

" What do you think you're doing? That was mine!" Kagome huffed feeling her hunger now that she was broken from her focused trance. Perhaps a bit of her bratty tone was caused by guilt from her words. Her eyes widened when Tsuki plucked a piece of meat from her tray and popped it in her mouth, seeming to take her time chewing the food before turning away, absently gesturing at Kagome to follow her.

Kagome almost considered not following her but a strange cough from the regal demoness drew her attention instantly. Tsuki looked pale, sweat beading her brows as her body worked to absorb the poison meant for her human, needing only a few more minutes for her body to absorb the toxin and add it to her arsenal.

Kagome panicked, seeing the powerful demoness effected like that from something meant for her. Kagome stilled, putting two and two together. She knew. She realized the food was poisoned and that's why she took it. But why?! She realized she had been perhaps a little too devoted to her task but certainly not for her friend to poison herself over it.

Tsuki let out a low groan, the sound just over a growl as she doubled over, arms around her waist. Kagome bent beside her, ignoring the sound of the plate clattering to the floor. The dog demon's face had shifted slight, holding a dangerous feral edge to her typically aristocratically refined features. She found herself caged against the deceptively soft form, their lips bound once more, only this time was far more primal and demanding.

Panicking, Kagome's power flared, making red eyes widen as she was released. Dainty clawed fingers covered Tsuki's lips, eyes fading to Golda's se recovered herself.

" Apologies for stepping out of line my dear. I was so very worried about you. I can not say what came over me " she said sincerely, not having intended to so boldly claim her lips again so soon without having gotten her to agree to it. The blissful taste of her little human coating her lips topped the zing of her holy power was intoxicating though and it was all she could do not to claim another kiss. Time for redirection, her specialty.

" The poison was reptilian in nature, one I had not yet had the pleasure of absorbing. It is no longer an issue" She said straightening her flawless kimono. " I believe your kit has been missing you. I have some duties to attend and I will join you both shortly." She said, raising a hand and summoning a servant Kagome didn't recognize. A cool smile sent her way was all that Kagome was left with as the demoness glided away soundlessly.

Kagome enjoyed Shippo's antics as he reenacted his shenanigans and his lessons for her, not seeming phased by the days of Kagome obsessing over her work. Good food, safe this time as it was checked by three different guards apparently, and some time with her adopted child had her feeling a bit better, the sun warming her and working with her full stomach to leave her sleepy. Shippo saw her eyes growing heavy and jumped at the chance to get to nap with her again, greedily hogging whatever time he could with her. He could feel a growth spurt coming soon and he was not sure if she would still let him curl up with her if he was bigger.

Golden eyes watched them for a minute, gleaming with watch before she doubled the guard around the sleeping figures and slid towards the recently occupied work room. Scooping up the infected Kibo she absently stroked the terrified muzzled creature as she glided down the halls of her floating castle, to the cool dank dungeons. Kagome refused to risk any demons intentionally trying to infect them, so Tsuki would get her own answers without risking her pure Miko's conscience. Wordlessly her guards brought her the rat responsible for the attempt on her intended's life. The pathetic creature had been a refugee, seeking asylum after being captured and tortured by a clan of some lizard tribe or another. She had not really cared, thinking him beneath her. Her perfect cold mask in place she looked down her nose at the pathetic creature that trembled before her, whimpering and pleading his case in his wheedling voice.

" Please my lady, I would not have done this willingly! They have my young! They tortured me, I didn't have a choice!"

The barest sneer curled her lips as she narrowed her golden eyes, " Your mate will have another and be with a new litter faster than a human could make a single new spawn. My packs worth far exceeds treacherous, spineless vermin such as you. However, this one shall be generous. You are being offered a chance to redeem yourself by potentially saving all demon kind." She said, her whole being a perfect iteration of ice.

Swallowing sharply the fearful rodent jerked against the guards holding him in terror as the lady smiled. There was no warmth in it, the hand stroking the furred beast she held adroitly removing the muzzle on it's head, grabbing the creature by the scruff and dropping it's weight suddenly. Startled Kibo screeched and clawed and snapped at whatever it could reach, which happened to be the nameless rat before him, rending the rat's flesh in it's panic. Satisfied with her work she pulled the creature back to her breasts, rumbling soothingly as she turned her back on the demon" keep a close eye on him. Inform me if any changes immediately." She ordered. Returning Kibo to his cage she gave him a treat and decided she would take her pack to her rooms to finish their nap.

Lifting the sleeping pair easily she carried them herself to her own room, guards shadowing them until she dismissed them at her door. It was no issue for her to settle them into her furs, curling around the pair after she had taken down her hair and she'd all but her innermost kimono. Her mokomoko wrapped around them all and she let out a pleased rumble when both the kit and her intended nuzzled into her offered warmth.

She could not continue putting off her declaration to the human , especially after acting on her impulse in the hallway after the attempted assassination attempt. They all would gossip and chatter about it. She knew it, she simply didn't care as long as she was able to seduce and claim her prize.

Her dreams were filled with thoughts of lost innocence and sweat coated flesh and delightful cries of pleasure.

Kagome woke far more comfortably than she had in a long time, rolling in the warmth surrounding her before letting out a stretch that drew a pleasure filled groan from her lips before her arm bumped another form, making her jump. A startled squeak escaped her as she realized who was in the bed with her, eyes wide as she also took in the fact she was not in her own room. Scrambling off of the lush futon onto the cold floor seemed to wake the demoness who sat up gracefully. Her nearly sheer inner kimono parted almost to the point of indecency, the woman shifting on to all fours and stretching out her arms as she curved her body much as a dog would when waking from a nap.

Cheeks heating Kagome clapped her hands to her face to shamefully hide her inappropriate reaction to what was a simple, innocent morning stretch. Nothing wrong with her doing that, nothing sexy about it at all.

Sitting up in her knees Tsuki smiled directly at Kagome, " Did you enjoy your nap?" she asked innocently, sharp eyes taking in the pink tinging the younger woman's face with a smug smirk.

Stuttering a response Kagome looked away, nervously fiddling with her own kimono, both kisses from the demoness before her playing in her mind.

" Something has you upset little one." Came her gentle tone. Glancing away Kagome struggled for words that wouldn't offend the generous dog before her.

Seeming to pick up on the cause if her distress she let out a tinkle of laughter," Pack often sleeps together my dear. Do not worry. Others will not talk of seeing you or the kit coming or going from my room, though if you are worried there is a adjoining door through the spring room." She assured her, carelessly shedding her kimono to head toward the aforementioned spring, leaving her mokomoko on the still sleeping kit. " You will join me won't you? Grooming is an essential part of pack bonding." She said with a brilliant smile that left Kagome with many confused and conflicted emotions she shouldn't be feeling.

Exhaling deeply she told herself it was no different than how she and Sango bathed together. Completely and totally the same… except she had never kissed Sango, or had embarrassing dreams of her… shaking her head to clear it she chided herself for being ridiculous. She followed the dog demoness to the bathing room, assuming it was best not to make the dog wait.

 **.-...-.** **AN** **so, its been a good while, so sorry about that. I dont really have an excuse beyond life and insanity and writers block. I hope you all enjoy this and it makes up for it. thanks for reading, please dont forget to review!**

Kyusai -salvation

Kibo- hope


End file.
